DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): The long-term objective is to use the Annual Meeting of the Society for Neuroscience to increase the representation of African American, Hispanic/Latino, Native American Alaskan Native, and Asian/Pacific Islander neuroscientists in leading laboratories and institutions where such neuroscientists have been especially under-represented. The core motivation is to contribute to drawing talent in neuroscience equitably from these populations, a matter of urgency in a country in which people of color will collectively become the majority of the population within the lifetime of current trainees (as has just happened in California). Attention is focussed on training toward positions in leading institutions, in part because increased representation there will help to alter the damaging low expectations traditionally assigned to people of color. The Specific Aim is to appoint eight new Travelling Fellows of color, per year, and to provide financial support for attendance at the Meeting and mentoring for three years. Chosen applicants will be pre- and postdoctoral trainees who are performing strongly in strong programs and laboratories. Mentoring is designed to supplement that received in the home laboratories, and includes: assignment of a year-round mentor from the Society's Minority Education, Training and Professional Advancement Committee; contact at the Meeting with leading neuroscientists nominated by each Fellow; attendance at a Workshop on Professional Advancement; contact with other minority neuroscientists. Traveling Fellows will be encouraged to attend strong summer courses in neuroscience (e.g. at the MBL, Cold Spring Harbor or elsewhere) and specialty meetings in the fields of interest of the Fellows (e.g. Gordon Conferences).